dcufandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Big Brother
'Format' Big Brother is a game show in which a group of contestants, referred to as HouseGuests, reside in a Skype group, constantly under surveillance. While in the house, the contestants' gameplay is isolated from the outside world. The format of the series is mainly seen as a social experiment, and requires HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices. While a competition, the series allows viewers to witness the relationships formed in the house and the behavior of the HouseGuests. Should a HouseGuest break the rules of the game, they could be expelled from the house, and unable to return. The current format of the series is focused on competition and strategy. At the start of each week in the house, the HouseGuests compete for the title of Head of Household (HoH). The HoH for each week is responsible for nominating two HouseGuests for eviction. The HoH would not be able to compete in the following week's HoH competition, meaning that a HouseGuest could not hold the title for two weeks in a row. Six HouseGuests then play in the Power of Veto (PoV) '''competition. These six include the HoH, the two nominees, and 3 random HouseGuests determined by randomizer. The winner of PoV could choose to save one of the nominated HouseGuests, forcing the HoH to nominate someone in their place. Starting in Season 4, in between the HOH and POV competitions, a '''Have-Not competition will take place, but only on choice weeks. A Have-Not is a group of houseguests who are forced to set their Skype pictures as an embarrassing representation of their Pokemon as well as change their status to something related to their embarrassing picture. A houseguest must stay a Have-Not until the next HOH competition. By the end of the week, all HouseGuests, excluding the HoH and nominees, vote to determine which of the two nominees should be evicted, and the nominated HouseGuest who received the most votes is evicted from the group. If there is a tie in the voting, the reigning HoH is required to make the tie-breaker decision. The HouseGuests may discuss the nomination and eviction process openly and freely. Upon reaching a point in the game, the evicted HouseGuests go on to become members of the Jury; the Jury is responsible for choosing who wins the game. In Season 1, there were 5 members of the jury, while in Seasons 6/7 there were 9. In the other seasons there were 7 members. The numbers had varied due to the sizes of the cast being different. Once only two HouseGuests remain, the members of the Jury cast their votes for who should win the game. Here is a list of Showmances, relationships that take place within the game. 'Host' 'Stark the Swoobat - Main Host (Season 6 - Present)' Stark is the current host of Pokemon Big Brother. He is Hoopa's husband. They got married a few months after season 5 had ended after a seven year relationship. He is more sinister than any of the hosts, and he will definitely show it during the new season. He is the first male main host of the series and the first sole host since season 3. 'Cody the Floatzel - Side Host (Season 8)' Cody the Floatzel (Played on Pokemon Big Brother 5) will be on sidelines for Season 8 in order to help moderate the chatrooms and create highlight powerpoints. 'Former Hosts and Crew' 'Min The Pirate Pichu - Side-Show Host (Season 8)' Winner of Season 2, and is in charge of the Side-Show asking questions to the evicted houseguest. 'Hoopa - Main Host (Season 5)' Hoopa was the main host of Pokemon Big Brother Season 5. She hates going Unbound. She has decided to leave and let her husband Stark the Swoobat take over instead. 'Blade the Gallade - Side Host (Season 5-7)' Blade the Gallade was the side co-host of Pokemon Big Brother only in Season 5. He wears a leather jacket and is known to be gay, and secretly flirts and jokes with the contestants for fun. Currently, is crushing on Illusion and Rex. But soon later gives up on them as he believes they deserve better. He is the first male host of the series before Stark. 'Snivy - Side Host (Season 4)' Snivy was the co-host of Pokemon Big Brother season 4. She originally played in seasons 1 and 3. By the end of season 3, she was asked to co-host the show along with Victini and she accepted the offer. After that, she retired along with Victini. 'Victini - Main Host (Seasons 1-4)' Victini was the first host of Pokemon Big Brother. She hosted the show since the very first season, but retired after Season 4 had ended. She remains as a talk show host on another program she has been working with alongside Pokemon Big Brother and stays home with her husband and newborn child. Victini has gotten her personality from the host of U.S. Big Brother Julie Chen. Seasons Other Relevant Pages *Showmances *Substitutes (Pokemon Big Brother) Top 10 Competitors of PBB This list will only be updated after each season is finished. *HoH = 1 point each *PoV = .5 points each *If points are tied, their ranking is determined by their placing in the season. If their placing is the same, they will remain tied. Twists *DPoV = 1.5 points each *BoB = .5 points each